teh_dawn_of_the_keiko_deitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Keung Sakurai
|home = Pridor, Restion |eyecolor = Brown |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |relatives = Sakurai Family *Sakurai Family (Keung) *Renesmee Cullen (Imprintee) *Claire Young (Imprintee) *Camryn Greenies (Imprintee) |romances = Rieka Sakurai (née Furuta) (Wife) |portrayedby = |firstappearance = Unspecified |latestappearance = The Great Evil }} Keung "Ron" Diego Sakurai is the main Protagonist of Everson House, and a guardian-in-training. He's loving and caring but don't touch his family or friends because Ron is a very powerful wizard, if somebody hurts people he cares about he'll do whatever he can to protect them. Appearance Keung is a tall thin man with black hair. He has average sized limbs. He has black eyes. Personality Ron is a kind, loving, & caring person. Anybody whose around him can't help but to feel safe with him. He's very protective of people he cares about. Anybody who tries to hurt them he has no mercy for. He's honest and dislikes people who lie, cheat, and manipulate to get there way. Nobody can make him change his mind. His feelings come from personal involvement. He was lied to so much that he vowed to never be lied to again. Jonald is described as the ISFJ personality type. Like all ISFJ's Jonald wants to know what he does is noticed. He has a tendency to underplay his accomplishments, and while people respect his kindness, his more cynical and selfish coworkers try to take advantage of his dedication and humbleness by pushing work onto him so they can take credit. Before Jonald would fall into the trap but now he knows enough to say no and stand up for himself when he does help with the work. Like all ISFJ's he is naturally social. He uses his memory to remember people, and details about there lives. Jonald is only rivaled by his son Darontè who like him is also an ISFJ type in the gift giving department. When a worthy cause arises Jonald will rarely leave it alone preferring to take action rather than sit by idle. His ability to connect on an intimate level is unrivaled among introverts. He gets joy of of the experience in using his connections to maintain a healthy, and healthy family is a gift for everyone involved. Jonald is supportive, reliable and patient, imaginative and observant, enthusiastic, loyal and hard-working, and has good practical skills. However Jonald can be humble and shy, Jonald takes things too personally, he sometimes represses his feelings, he overloads himself, he's reluctant to change, he can be too altruistic. When it comes to relationships Jonald's kindness grows into a joy that is only found in taking care of his family and home, in being there for emotional and practical support whenever it's needed. Home is where his heart is, and in no other area of his life does he strive with such passion to create the harmony he wishes to see in the world. Jonald's shyness and sensitivity shield what are, beneath the surface, incredibly strong feelings. While there not always obvious to others, this river of emotion can't be taking lightly or for granted. Jonald's altruism is apparent in his approach towards his daughters, ensuring that they have a safe, stable environment filled with love, care and support. His patience comes in handy as well, as his daughters learn to become more independent and self-deterministic, testing any limit they can find. Jonald is uncomfortable when his children don't behave as expected, and oftentimes his more insightful daughters see, and sometimes exploit, this potential weakness with tantrums and mind games. It takes strong will for him to put his foot down and teach clear and reasonable boundaries and values, while at the same time affording his children the freedom to grow and develop on their own. Demigod Status Family ---- Powers & Ablities Relationships Family Jana Everson Younger Sister Joy-Anna Everson Younger Sister/Best Friends ''' is Jonald's 18 year old sister]] Joy-Anna and Ron are brother and sister the two always have each other's backs. Jonald has helped Joy-Anna when she's needed it. Joy has a problem with bullies and the first person she comes to is always her brother. When she's in need of relationship help she comes to her brother. Joy-Anna and Jonald have a very strong relationship. She talks to him about even the most personal things in her life. The two always spend time with each other even if it's just a little time. They both live each other very much and neither of them would have it any other way. Jackson Everson '''Best Friend/Younger Brother is Jonald's 11 year old brother ]] Jackson is Ron's younger brother. Jackson and Ron get along very well. Ron is always there for him and vice versa. Jackson isn't afraid to talk to Ron about anything. Especially his growing crush on Jessie. However things like how people are treating them because of Josh are a bit harder for him to talk about. He often asks "Why did Josh do it?" or "Is Josh a bad person?" but the whopper questions he is always asking are "How many more times is Josh gonna do what he did?" & "Did Josh do what he did to us while we where sleeping?" both questions Ron doesn't know how to answer. But to despite these things Jackson and Jonald are very close to each other. Johannah Everson Little Sister/Best Friend Ron's ten year old sister]] Johannah is Jonald's little sister. Hannah and Ron have a close brother/sister bond. They talk about everything from boys to fashion. Ron will often braid Hannah's hair if she wants him to. Johannah has said several times that Ron is practically her only friend as she had all her friends taking from her by the school mean girl. Jonald describes his sister as laid back, loving, and cheerful most of the time. Before Josh's nonsense she was always bubbly. Now however she's happy but not as happy as she should be. Renesmee Cullen Imprintee ''' is Jonald's true imprintee ]]Renesmee is Jonald's imprintee. Jonald and Renesmee have been very close since she was born in the episode Breaking Dawn. Ever since that day Jonald has felt some type of special connection between him and Renesmee. This was confirmed when a dying Jacob said "she was yours to imprint on from the beginning". Jonald loves Renesmee as much as his own daughters. Carlisle explained that the reason for this is because when she was born Jonald made a special connection with her. Ron's ultimate goal is to protect Renesmee from harm. If need be he'll destroy anybody who dares to threaten Nessie or anybody he cares about. Claire Young '''Imprintee is Jonald's second imprintee]] Claire is Jonald's second Imprintee. The Everson Family's propose for imprinting is to be there when there iimprintees need them. The imprinter protects the imprintee with everything they have. As such the Everson Family is able to have as many imprintees as possible. However not everybody likes the idea of this. As stated by Sam Uley most quilete tribes see them as Imprintee jackers which is a man made term for dirty Imprinter. Camryn Greenies Imprintee is Jonald's third imprintee]] Camryn is Jonald's third imprintee Upon finding out about Joshua's plan to go after her sister. Jonald took the initiative and warned The Greenies Family about what was going to happen. When he saw the second oldest Greenies daughter he immediately clicked with her. The two spent time together getting to know each other and Jonald felt like Camryn was anchoring him to the world. Jonald knew immediately that he imprinted on the child. Romances Adora Everson Wife Friends Jessie Novoa Best Friend Jonald's best friend and role model]] Jessie is Jonald's best friend. Jessie and Ron met during the summer and the two became very close and always have each others backs. Whenever Jessie does something that Jonald knows is going to get her in trouble he is always the first one to attempt to try and talk her out of it. Jonald is always there for support after her family was killed in Tobi Cornette's siege on the magic realm. Jonald acts like a pseudo father to Jessie and wants her to grow up happy and healthy. Jessie is taught something new every day by Jonald. Even though she's not his daughter he gets great joy of of loving and caring for this child. Ben Davis Close Friend is a close friend of Jonald's ]] Ben is a close friend of Jonald's Ben and Jonald met at the beginning of Straxons Academy's term and since have become friends. Jonald is always there to help support Ben in his quest to become stronger. Little by little the shy young wizard is opening up to his friends. Gracie Walker BFF is a BFF of Jonald's]] Gracie is a bff of Jonald's. Gracie and Ron became friends after Ron helped her with a bully problem. The two became instant BFF's. She spends as much time as she can around him. Jonald has helped Gracie learn to control her powers as a witch. Whenever Gracie is in need of help Jonald is the first person she goes to. Gracie loves Jonald a lot and is not afraid to express it in the most dramatic way possible. Jonald is more often than not uncomfortable with Gracie's overly dramatic signs of affection Sean De Soto Best Friend is a friend of Jonald's ]] Jonald and Sean are best friends Jonald saw that Sean was upset about something and went over to talk to him about it. Jonald found out that the young wizard had grades he was none to pleased about. He constantly said he sucks at everything he does. Jonald had to keep telling him he just needs to do better. Sean tried to do better and he did. He ran up to Jonald and showed him his grade and thanked him for not giving up on him. The two have been best friends ever since. Savanah Brown Best Friend a polyg kid and family friend]] Savannah is a family friend of Jonald's family. The Browns and Eversons are friends because they where the only ones who liked them dispite what they are. Savannah never understood this why people who live monogamous would want anything to do with people who are polygamists.Kody BrownHer dad tried to explain it to her but ultimately Jonald ended up being the one to help her understand. The two families while very diffrent became close friends even though Jonald was reprimanded by several churches for associating with illegal polygamists. But Ron cared not what they thought. Anybody is worth getting to know. Because of there association with the Browns, Jonald's kids have received numerous death threats. Jack Johnson Best Friend/Family Friend ' is a family friend of Jonald's ]] Jack is a close family friend of Jonald's Having meet Jack's father Andre Johnson at a company holiday party Jonald mentions that he has children. Upon hearing this Andre says that he had four children of his own. Intrigued by this Jonald asks if he could meet his family next year. The next year Andre brought his wife and kids as did all the employees. The two families met and have been friends ever since. Diane Johnson '''Family Friend ' is a family friend of Jonald's. ]]Diane is another family friend of Jonald's. Having meet Diane's father Andre Johnson at a company holiday party Jonald mentions that he has children. Upon hearing this Andre says that he had four children of his own. Intrigued by this Jonald asks if he could meet his family next year. The next year Andre brought his wife and kids as did all the employees. The two families met and have been friends ever since. Luna Lovegood 'Friend ' Ron has met Luna a few times and they seem to have become friends. Talia Parra '''Friend Talia is a young talented teenage cook who Ron befriended through her sister Julie Parra Julie Parra Like Daughter Isadora Smackle Friend/Like Daughter Gallery Jonald11.jpg|Age 11 Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Guardians-in-Training Category:Child Nurturer Category:Father Category:Evolved Human Category:Imprinter